


I Trust You

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Mad Whale is Best [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, community: otp_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jefferson is decapitated in Wonderland, Victor performs some surgery. (otp_100- 1/100)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

"Jefferson, how _did_ you manage to get yourself decapitated?" Victor asked, eyebrows raised as he held Jefferson's severed head in one hand and a needle and thread in another. In his land, someone who was decapitated would be dead instantly. He was amazed by the fact that Jefferson was _still alive_ when he was holding his head.

"Ah, long story, Vic..."  Jefferson flinched as his head was placed back on his neck, and the needle dug into his skin. "But it had a bit to do with the Queen of Hearts and our good friend Queen Regina."

"Sorry if this hurts a bit." Victor said as he sewed the head back onto the neck. "And it might leave a scar..."

Jefferson watched Victor as he worked, trying to distract himself from the pain. He found the way Victor stuck his tongue out just a little bit when he was concentrating quite endearing. "I understand. But I trust you to get me all good and fixed up."

As Victor finished the sewing, he smiled a little. "Thank you." He cut off the thread and placed a hand on his back.

Jefferson stood up and turned to Victor. "No, thank you, Doc." he said with a smirk as he moved in closer to the Doctor. Victor blinked as the Hatter tilted his head to the side and captured his lips with his.

Once Victor managed to get his head around what was happening, he allowed himself to kiss Jefferson back with as much force as he could muster. He had no idea that Jefferson felt the same way about Victor that the Doctor felt towards him!

When Jefferson pulled back, the two were both breathless. "Thanks again," the Hatter said and winked.

"That was enough to say thank you..." Victor said, flustered and just managing to catch his breath. He smiled dreamily as he sat down on the chair where he had performed Jefferson's 'surgery'.

"Well, _Franky_ ," Jefferson used the nickname that usually would annoy Victor, but nothing about the Hatter could annoy him right now. "I think I know a way I can show my gratitude even more..." he said as he sat himself atop Victor's lap, making the scientist blush.

"O-okay..." Victor said as Jefferson began to unbutton his vest.


End file.
